Celos
by Lirit-N
Summary: Después de tan larga separación, Darien reflexiona sobre su relación con Serena. Ciertas dudas le atormentan, aunque le cuesta aceptarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Conducía por la autopista sin rumbo fijo, en esos momentos, la velocidad le proporcionaba la libertad que le era negada a su espíritu. Desde su regreso no podía apartar de su mente una idea, un sentimiento que amenazaba su paz, aún en sueños.

Celos… en su más pura y venenosa expresión. Él, siempre tan propio en sus acciones, se encontraba ahora preso de un temor que lo asaltaba de forma sorpresiva.

Si la persona a la que amaba estaba predestinada a ser su compañera, ¿cómo era posible que sintiera que la perdía, o peor aún, que después de todo lo que habían sufrido, no podrían estar juntos?

-_Serena… _El pensar que otro había compartido sus días durante su inevitable ausencia… que sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, habían sido para otro… no lo toleraba. La incertidumbre lo consumía, esos silencios incómodos cuando el nombre de cierto cantante se colaba por descuido en alguna conversación… Había algo que no le contaban. Le costaba creer que la que sería su esposa tuviese secretos para con él. Y mucho más difícil era siquiera considerar le idea de que alguien hubiera podido llenar el espacio en el corazón de su novia cuando él no estaba presente.

Quizá si Darien no conociera tan claramente lo que Seiya sentía por Serena, podría darle las gracias sinceramente por haberla protegido y consolado durante las arduas batallas que tuvo que enfrentar. Pero en noches como esa, cuando los celos tambaleaban su ecuanimidad, lo único que sus instintos le dictaban era darle una paliza por haberse atrevido tan solo a mirarla, a tocarla con la excusa que le brindaba su amistad. Y si la hubiese besado… lo mataría, con toda seguridad, si lo tuviese enfrente lo haría.

Siempre había creído que los celos eran un desgaste inútil de energía, una muestra de inseguridad… algo que él no conocería. Pero ahí estaba, conduciendo por la solitaria carretera en medio de la noche como si un demonio lo persiguiera.

Confiaba en Serena, en su amor por él, nunca había dudado de ello. Sólo que después de que los Three Lights se marchasen ella parecía distinta, incluso triste, a pesar de que ahora compartían más tiempo juntos, en ocasiones la sentía ausente, aún estando con él, los pensamientos de ella parecían vagar hacia otro rumbo…Y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Era egocéntrico, no podía negarlo, pero hubo un tiempo en el que solía creer que Darien Chiba era el centro del mundo de Serena Tsukino, y aunque algunos momentos rayaban en lo embarazoso, le encantaba esa espontaneidad de ella en lo que a demostraciones de afecto se refería. A veces deseaba poder demostrarle su amor con la misma intensidad, pero esos arranques se quedaban solo en su mente.

Al reflexionar en ello, una idea fugaz y atemorizante cruzo por su mente: _-Podría perderla por eso, y yo sería el único culpable. _No soportaría pasar el resto de su vida sin su compañía.

Al tomar una curva con mayor brusquedad de la debida, decidió bajar la velocidad, orilló el auto, y se detuvo, posando su cabeza sobre el volante.

Tanto tiempo junto a ella, que le demostraba cuanto lo amaba día tras día, llenando de alegría su gris existencia, y él nunca había sido capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma. Cierto, como Tuxedo Mask le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones; como Endymion le daría una hija y juntos gobernarían Tokio de Cristal. Pero, ¿Qué le había ofrecido él, Darien, quien era el que compartía con ella ese tiempo y espacio, de quien ella se había enamorado?

Al recordar la forma en que Seiya le advirtiera que cuidara de Serena antes de marcharse, se dio cuenta de la enorme diferencia que existía entre ambos de expresar su amor hacia la misma mujer. Que si Serena no lo amara de esa forma que él antes llegó a considerar asfixiante, talvez el joven cantante le habría arrebatado su cariño.

Y aún así los celos le martilleaban el pecho sin cesar. La tristeza en su mirada, tan inusual en ella, su silencio, provocaban en su cabeza tantas ideas descabelladas… ¿Y si era Seiya a quien preferiría a su lado? ¿Y si era él en quién pensaba, quien ocupaba su corazón?... Y si así fuera… ¿Cómo evitarlo, cómo luchar contra un recuerdo? ¿Cómo sacarlo de su mente?

Tal vez así debió sentirse Seiya en su momento, intentando conquistar el corazón de su ¨Bombón¨… Y Serena… ¿Cómo se sentiría ella? Teniendo la constante compañía de Kou la mayor parte del tiempo, sus detalles, sus atenciones… y, por otro lado, un novio ausente, que no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus cartas. Debió ser difícil para ella mantener viva la esperanza de que él regresara a su lado. Cada vez que reflexionaba sobre ello, la amaba aún más, y sentía una necesidad incontenible de demostrárselo.

Entonces supo hacia dónde dirigirse. Encendió el motor, y condujo velozmente.

La paz y tranquilidad característica de la noche parecía cubrir el templo Hikawa. Las sailors habían organizado una ¨ noche de chicas ¨ en un afán de tratar de animar a Serena, y de recobrar un poco de normalidad en sus adolescentes vidas, lo cual les había sido imposible debido a las batallas. Después de una larga charla, una exquisita cena preparada por Lita, una divertida lucha de almohadas y montones de risas, todas habían caído rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo. Todas, excepto Serena.

Al no poder conciliar el sueño, había salido al jardín del templo a contemplar las estrellas y pensar un poco. Sentada en una de las bancas, con una larga bata sobre su camisón blanco, y su rubia cabellera libre para jugar con el viento, observaba, sin realmente hacerlo, el cielo nocturno.

Por cosas como las de esa noche era que adoraba a sus amigas. Desde que Seiya se había ido, se desvivían por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro. La invitaban a salir a todos lados, la consentían; y cuando no eran ellas, estaba Darien a su lado, brindándole su compañía.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Tenía todo para ser feliz: amigas, amor, una vida tranquila…al menos hasta que un nuevo enemigo apareciera.

Extrañaba a Seiya, decir lo contrario sería mentir, pero no era ese el único motivo de su tristeza.

Cierto era también que el regreso de Darien la hacía feliz. Pero repentinamente, se encontró con que su sola presencia no le era suficiente. Y después de todo lo que había pasado, de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, esperaba que algo cambiara… mejor dicho, que su relación fuera diferente.

A ella le pareció una eternidad los días que pasaron sin verse… y él volvía, y la trataba como si su prolongada ausencia hubiese sido un simple sueño. Cansada de darle vueltas a lo mismo, optó por volver a intentar dormir, pero al ir rumbo a la puerta, se percató de las luces de un auto que se acercaba, y se quedó en su sitio. Su mente adormilada debía estarle jugando una broma. El coche se detuvo, y entonces estuvo segura de quién se trataba. -_Darien… ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?_

Él bajó del vehículo, y al ver la expresión de su rostro, supo que algo sucedía. Algo importante, puesto que se presentaba ahí en plena madrugada, y sin avisar.

Él llegó a su lado, la recorrió con la mirada por un momento, y sin decir nada, la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante, y la besó. Era un beso apasionado, exigente, casi desesperado… tan distinto, que a ella le costaba creer que fuese Darien quien invadía su boca de aquella manera tan intensa. Después de la sorpresa inicial, respondió al llamado de sus labios con el mismo ahínco, deleitándose en el placer que sólo el hombre al que amaba podía darle. Sentía sus manos acariciar su cuerpo como nunca antes, oía su respiración entrecortada y los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón. Podría permanecer así para siempre. Sus hábiles dedos se toparon con el cinturón de su bata, e hicieron que ésta cayera a sus pies.

El acariciar su piel con plena libertad era un placer que Darien no se había permitido hasta entonces; no porque no lo deseara. Serena era preciosa y la amaba… pero también era inocente, y él siempre tuvo la certeza de que si la tocaba, le costaría mucho detenerse, y no quería asustarla. Ese último pensamiento lo regresó a la realidad de golpe, y lo hizo detenerse. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la frente contra la de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. -_Quédate así, _murmuró ella. -_Por favor abrázame. _Al escuchar su voz, se recordó a sí mismo que había ido hasta ahí para hablar con ella; pero todo pensamiento lógico se esfumó de su mente al verla con ese camisón tan femenino y su largo cabello suelto. Aunque lo hubiese intentado, no habría podido evitar besarla. -_Siento haberme comportado de esta forma… me disculpo si te he importunado…es sólo que ésta noche no parezco ser yo mismo._

_-No, ni se te ocurra decir que te arrepientes. _Dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. -_Debo confesar que me ha encantado. _Él acarició con los dedos sus ruborizadas mejillas, y le sonrío. -_Yo… de repente sentí una tremenda necesidad de verte, de hablar contigo, de decirte tantas cosas…tenía miedo de que fuera tarde… y apenas te he visto, lo único que pude hacer fue besarte. - Tarde… ¿tarde para qué, Darien? -Para decirte que te amo, que separarme de ti fue como haber muerto… Que me aterra la idea de perderte. _Al escuchar sus palabras, Serena sintió su corazón bailar de alegría. _-Darien… siempre seré tuya. Te amo, más que a nada ni a nadie en éste mundo….o en cualquier otro. Sólo hay un nombre inscrito en mi alma, y ese es el tuyo. Nadie más. _El dio un largo suspiro, como si con ello dejara ir todas sus dudas, y rozó sus labios, dispuesto a besarla. - _Una última cosa… Si escucho una vez más que alguien te llama ¨bombón¨ o algo parecido…le daré una paliza… _Serena rió divertida ante sus palabras, y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

_-Entonces, talvez debas mantenerte alejado de Haruka… Ahora__ Bésame._

Y Darien se olvidó de todo, excepto de las maravillas que su amada novia provocaba en su interior.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien… He aquí la continuación, que espero y sea del agrado de quienes la habían solicitado.

Me interesa saber su opinión, ya que lo pensé bastante antes de decidirme a escribir un segundo capítulo, principalmente por que no quería arruinar lo que había conseguido con el primero… Y tomando como punto de partida la última escena del anterior, algo apasionada, traté de continuar con la misma temática. Personalmente, me agradó el resultado, aunque es la primera vez que abordo situaciones así en una historia, me esmeré en hacerlo bien.

De antemano, muchas gracias a todas las que se han pasado por aquí para leer y para dejarme un comentario. Lo aprecio mucho. Me alegran el día cada vez que me dejan un review.

Y haciendo la aclaración de que los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko T., y que hago este fic sin fines de lucro, por mera satisfacción propia y para entretenimiento de quienes leen…. Les dejo el segundo (y ahora sí creo que último) capítulo de **Celos.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de mi repentina llegada al Templo, y de aquél beso de ensueño que me devolvió a la vida, te traje a casa conmigo. No quería separarme de ti ni un minuto, no me pude resistir a ese impulso. Y tú no te negaste. Pero al llegar, noté cierto nerviosismo en ti…dudabas.

Talvez porque al ser tan tarde, obviamente tendrías que quedarte a dormir. ¿Conmigo?... sí, me encantaría, más no te lo digo, me limito a sonreírte para inspirarte confianza.

- ¿Quieres quedarte? – Sí. Es tú única respuesta, y tomas mi mano mientras entramos.

– Siéntate… te prepararé un té, debes tener frío con esa ropa tan ligera.

Al hablar, mis ojos recorren despacio tu silueta, y al instante un profundo sonrojo adorna tus mejillas, siendo consiente de tu escasa vestimenta.

– ¿Te ayudo?

– No, eres mi invitada… ésta noche, yo estoy para complacerte. Y nuevamente, te sonrojas ante mis palabras.

Lo admito, ese último comentario no fue del todo inocente. No suelo decirte cosas así normalmente, pero ésta noche es…diferente. Incluso yo no siento que sea el mismo, pero me agrada. Sé lo que quiero, más no estoy seguro si tú deseas lo mismo.

Después de unos minutos en la cocina, regreso con el té listo. Me detengo unos instantes para observarte. Al parecer he tardado demasiado y te has quedado dormida en el sofá.

Luces tan bella. Eres sin duda el más preciado regalo que pudo darme la vida.

Y ni siquiera te lo he dicho.

Dejo las tazas sobre la mesita de la sala, y decido llevarte a mi habitación para que puedas descansar. Con cuidado de no despertarte, te tomo entre mis brazos.

Tu exquisito aroma inunda mis sentidos al estar tan cerca. ¡Dios! Esa bata que llevas puesta te convierte en una verdadera tentación. Y yo que pensé que usarías pijamas de franela con figuras de conejitos o algo similar. Por el bien de mi cordura, procuro concentrarme en llevarte a la cama… Mí cama…Pensar en eso tampoco ayuda.

Entro en la habitación sin encender la luz, no hace falta, ya que es tenuemente iluminada por la luna, que nos brinda un ambiente tan romántico desde la ventana.

Despacio, te dejo sobre la cama, y me dispongo a retirarme para tomar mis cosas del clóset y dormir en el sofá que antes ocupabas. Entonces, tomas mi mano, y sin abrir los ojos, murmuras algo que apenas y logro escuchar.

– Darien…No me dejes sola, por favor, quédate aquí.

Por un instante, creí haber escuchado mal.

Tú no me pedirías algo así. Pero de inmediato me doy cuenta que seguramente te referirás a que duerma contigo. Solo dormir. Sí, eso debe ser.

– Está bien, enseguida regreso, voy a cambiarme. Tras tomar un pijama de un cajón, entro en el baño. No acostumbro usar la parte de arriba, pero ya que no quiero incomodarte, ésta vez lo haré.

Al acercarme a la cama veo que sigues dormida.

Sonrío al observar la expresión de paz que adorna tu rostro. Me recuesto a tu lado y te abrazo por la espalda, con mis brazos rodeando tu cintura. Me estremezco al sentir tu tibio cuerpo apretarse contra mi pecho. Dudo que pueda dormir, cuando solo pienso en cuánto deseo besarte. En lugar de eso, acerco mis labios a tu oído.

– Te amo, Serena Tsukino…te amo tanto que no concibo mi vida sin ti. Mis días son grises sin tu presencia. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, contigo entre mis brazos. Me haces feliz, como nunca creí que podría serlo.

Entonces tú cambias de postura para poder mirarme a los ojos, y me doy cuenta que lloras ¿Por qué?

– Serena, por favor, no llores, no quiero ser la causa de tu llanto nunca más. Quiero hacerte feliz. Te digo mientras con mis dedos acaricio tu mejilla. Y tú sonríes dulcemente.

– Lo soy, porque estás a mi lado, por que sé que me amas, no necesito nada más para sentirme completa. Es solo que…Me hacías tanta falta.

Mis ojos concentran su atención en tus labios, como atraídos por un imán. El deseo de besarte es tan grande que supera mi voluntad.

Despacio, acerco mi rostro al tuyo. Siento tu aliento darle la bienvenida al mío como una caricia anticipada. Al fin mis labios se posan sobre los tuyos. Es solo un beso, y no es el primero, pero hay algo en mi interior que me grita que ésta vez es distinto… una emoción nueva crece en mi interior.

Te escucho gemir levemente, y profundizo el contacto.

Continuamos así hasta que la falta de aire nos obliga a detenernos. Observo tu rostro, con lentitud abres los ojos, y simplemente me sonríes.

Me seduces con la mirada, mientras tus manos se entrelazan tras mi cuello, haciendo que el espacio entre nosotros desaparezca. Tal gesto de aceptación me complace… pero no es suficiente. Por ello, mi lengua audaz busca la tuya. Y cuando el contacto ocurre, todo parece dar vueltas alrededor, lo único de lo que tengo conciencia es de tu tibio cuerpo bajo el mío y de tus labios que me regalan la gloria con ese beso.

Pero aún así… No me basta…Deseo más de ti, y por primera vez… No me detengo.

Ni siquiera para recobrar el aliento me separo de ti. Es tan maravilloso, que creo que me volveré loco si me dices que me detenga.

No lo haces, y eso me anima a seguir.

Solo besarte ya no es suficiente.

Mis manos se atreven a recorrerte sin inhibiciones, intentando conocer cada parte de ti como si fuera yo mismo. Repites mi nombre una y otra vez mientras te acaricio con lentitud, deslizando mis dedos por toda tu piel. Y entre besos, te hago una petición que no fui capaz de contener

– Serena… Tócame. Entonces dejaste de besarme, eso me desconcierta.

Al sentirme despojado de tu calor, te miro de frente, en tus ojos hay una mezcla de confusión y… ¿temor? , ¿Tienes miedo de mí, Serena? Es esa la pregunta que quiero hacerte, más se queda en mis pensamientos, y en cambio, la que brota de mis labios, es una completamente distinta:

- ¿Preferirías que Seiya ocupara mi lugar?

Al instante, el sonido de tu mano al estrellarse contra mi rostro fue la única respuesta que obtuve.

Me has abofeteado.

El ardor que siento en mi mejilla no hace más que aumentar mi incredulidad. Continúo en el mismo sitio en el que me dejaste, sentado en una esquina de la cama, sin atinar a hacer nada.

Mi orgullo me impide admitir que el golpe de tu tierna y delicada mano me ha dolido. Y vaya que sí dolió. ¿De dónde has sacado tanta fuerza? Casi estoy seguro que la marca de tus dedos sigue en mi piel.

Desde hace algunos minutos te has ido de la habitación, azotando la puerta. No intento seguirte, puesto que no puedes ir más allá de la sala. Por más molesta que estés, sé que no cometerás la imprudencia de regresar sola al Templo. Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

A mi mente viene la imagen de tu rostro, con las mejillas encendidas a causa de tu enfado y el reproche en tus ojos.

No dijiste una palabra, simplemente te levantaste y me dejaste solo. Ni siquiera discutimos. Esa reacción fue algo nuevo para mí, que esperaba tus reclamos entre un mar de lágrimas. No cabe duda, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

Serena… quizás no me creas que me siento culpable, pero no he podido evitarlo. Incluso ahora, tras lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros, no hago más que pensar en la respuesta que no me has dado. En esa pregunta que ha provocado que toda tu ira, que ni sabía que existía, caiga sobre mí.

Respiro profundo, tratando de recuperar la calma.

Entonces recuerdo lo que hacíamos antes de que mi inoportuna e innecesaria pregunta, arruinara el momento. Ahora soy yo el que quiere darse de golpes contra la pared, lleno de frustración.

Debo disculparme contigo, y aunque no estoy seguro de que quieras escucharme, tengo a mi favor el que al menos por unas horas no podrás evadirme, no hasta que amanezca y puedas marcharte. Con esa idea en mente, y tratando de ser optimista voy a la sala para hablar contigo.

Te encuentro de pie, mirando a través de la ventana.

Incluso estando de espaldas el enfado y la tensión en ti es evidente, así que mi frustración y mis celos absurdos pasan a segundo plano. Solo me interesa que me perdones. Ruego al cielo que lo hagas, porque sé que sin ti estaré perdido.

– Serena… escúchame por favor…Lamento lo que dije hace un momento, no debí preguntarte eso. Ni siquiera debí mencionarlo… a él. Pero no pude evitarlo. Esa pregunta llevaba ya demasiado tiempo dando vueltas en mi mente.

– ¿No confías en mí, Darien?

Me preguntas sin mirarme. Princesa por favor mírame, no me castigues con tu indiferencia, duele demasiado.

– Contéstame, ¿Crees que me lancé a sus brazos apenas te fuiste?

– No, sé que no fue así. Nunca he dudado de tu amor por mí, en ningún momento… Lo que me atormenta desde que regresé, es pensar en que seas tú quien dude de lo que siento por ti.

Ante esas palabras, al fin me miras a los ojos.

– Reconozco que nuestra relación no es precisamente normal, debido a que ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano teníamos que estar juntos, por ese pasado y futuro que nos unen. Y aunque pueda darte la impresión de que es en eso en lo que pienso cuando estoy contigo, te aseguro que no es así. Mi amor por ti es genuino, sin importar las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, en éste y cualquier otro tiempo, no existe nadie más a quien yo podría entregarle mi corazón. Solo a ti, Serena. Amo cada detalle de ti, te amo por que gracias a ti he descubierto que también soy capaz de amar, porque con el solo hecho de sonreírme llenas mi alma de paz. Temo no haberte demostrado lo suficiente cuán grande es el amor que siento por ti, que mis silencios nos alejen, y que mis actos no basten para convencerte de estar junto a mí. Por eso te hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida. Serena, por favor… Perdóname…creo que moriré aquí mismo si no lo haces.

Ya está, al fin te he confesado lo que siento.

En silencio espero que digas algo. Y nuevamente me sorprendes.

Tus brazos se aferran a mi cintura con fuerza, y recargas tu cabeza contra mi pecho. Siento el temblor de tu cuerpo tanto como si fuera el mío, y correspondo a tu abrazo deseando transmitirte en él todo lo que siento.

– Te amo, me dices con voz queda. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

– No sucederá otra vez. Lo prometo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo teniéndote entre mis brazos.

Continuamos así un buen rato, de pie, contemplando las pocas estrellas que quedaban en el cielo a través de la ventana. No hemos dormido, pero yo me siento en un sueño a cada segundo que paso contigo.

– Darien… ¿Podemos volver a la cama?… quiero dormir.

Tu pregunta ha sido tan espontánea, que no puedo evitar reír.

– Claro que sí.

Te respondo mientras te cargo para llevarte a la habitación. Entonces me acerco lo suficiente para decirte al oído algo que provoca que te sonrojes.

– Pero yo no deseo dormir, princesa… Solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Tus preciosos ojos se posan en los míos.

Si es verdad que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, tú deseas lo mismo que yo. Encuentro en ellos la misma pasión, el mismo anhelo… el mismo amor. Me dices en silencio que me amas.

Pero, en éste mágico momento, las palabras no bastarán para expresarte lo que siento por ti.

Así que dejaré que mis manos y mis labios creen su propio lenguaje para poder demostrarte con besos y caricias toda la pasión que provocas en mi interior.

La visión de tu bella anatomía sobre mi lecho, aguardando por mí, es tan seductora que me quedo absorto al pie de la cama, deleitándome con cada detalle de tu cuerpo, a pesar de que muero por que sean mis dedos los que recorran tu blanca piel centímetro a centímetro.

Ésta vez no habrá interrupciones.

Ésta noche serás mía en cuerpo y alma.

Tal pensamiento amenaza con arrebatarme mi tan preciado autocontrol.

Pero aún no es el momento de dejarme llevar por la pasión.

Hay algo que debo saber antes de continuar. Necesito escuchar de tus labios que es esto lo que quieres, que lo deseas tanto como yo.

_- Serena…Te amo tanto...Y quiero hacerte el amor hasta que ambos quedemos exhaustos de darnos placer. Más si tú no deseas lo mismo, yo…_

En ese instante, el cadencioso movimiento de tu cuerpo avanzando a gatas sobre la cama, cual león tras su presa, me deja sin palabras.

Al llegar al borde del colchón, despacio, sabiendo que mis pupilas no se apartan de ti ni un instante, te pones de pie frente a mí, y atrapando mi rostro entre tus manos, me das un beso que me cimbra de pies a cabeza.

_- Sí._

Es todo lo que respondes, interrumpiendo tu asalto, antes de volver a besarme.

– _Aquí, ahora...Por siempre…Tuya…Solo tuya, Darien._

Siento tus manos vagando por mi piel, desde el cuello hasta posarse sobre mi pecho.

Seguro que bajo tu palma puedes percibir el alocado latir de mi corazón, a causa de tus caricias.

Sí. Sabes que me enloqueces con tu tacto, tu sonrisa seductora, ésa que hasta hoy tengo el placer de descubrir, te delata.

Tus traviesos dedos se topan con los botones de la camisa, vas abriéndolos uno a uno, mientras tu sonrisa resplandece aún más, al ir retirando la prenda que, en estos momentos, consideras un estorbo y te deshaces de ella.

Me haces temblar, y disfrutas de ello.

Cuando tus labios trazan un sendero de besos en mi cuello, un ronco gemido escapa de mi garganta.

La pasión me consume lentamente. Aún así, me someto gustoso a la dulce tortura de tus caricias, dejando que tus dedos se deslicen a tu antojo sobre mi torso desnudo a la vez que vuelvo a tomar tus labios.

Poco a poco el deseo supera la timidez, tus caricias se tornan audaces y el beso aún más intenso.

Mi cuerpo se estremece por entero al sentir cómo tus dientes se clavan ligeramente en mi labio inferior.

_- ¿Sabes lo que me haces, Serena?_

Logro decirte, apenas en un susurro, mientras mis manos se ciñen con mayor fuerza alrededor de tu breve cintura, para luego aferrarse a tus caderas, logrando con ello que un gemido ahogado brote de tus labios entreabiertos al sentir la presión de mi creciente excitación contra tu vientre.

_- Mmmm… Creo…que… me encantará averiguarlo…_

Respondes entre besos. Entonces, te dejas caer de espaldas sobre la cama, llevándome contigo, y ambos reímos.

Ahora, con tu cálido cuerpo bajo el mío, y tan solo la ligera ropa como barrera, comienzo a dar rienda suelta a mis deseos por tanto tiempo postergados.

La sonrisa va muriendo poco a poco mientras nos vemos fijamente a los ojos.

Con un ágil movimiento te coloco sobre mí, dejando que tus piernas a mis costados y tus manos sobre mi torso me aprisionen.

Mis manos se deslizan de tu cintura a tu espalda erguida, mis dedos recorren tu cálida piel de arriba abajo, provocando tus suspiros en respuesta.

Acaricio tus muslos con premeditada lentitud y mis manos se cuelan debajo de tu bata, llevándose entre los dedos la prenda, regalándome así la onírica visión de tu piel desnuda.

Sin poder esperar más, te despojas de la prenda sacándola por encima de tu cabeza, lanzándola al piso, y después tu sostén de encaje le hace compañía.

Me quedo inmóvil un instante, contemplando tu belleza. Uno muy breve, ya que la necesidad de tocarte fue mucho más grande.

Cuando por fin mis dedos se posan en las cumbres de tus senos, te escucho pronunciar mi nombre, con la voz alterada por la pasión.

_- Más… Darien, más… quiero sentirte._

_- ¿Así?_

Te digo, mientras froto mis palmas abiertas contra tus pechos, como si trazara círculos invisibles sobre tu suave piel.

_- ¿O así?_

Continuo, ahora capturando y apretando entre mis dedos tus sensibilizados pezones.

– _Más… Bésame…Más_.

Respondes entrecortadamente, colocando tus manos sobre las mías.

– _Quiero sentir tus labios._

Imposible resistirme a complacerte.

Tras dedicarte una breve sonrisa cómplice, vuelvo a colocarte debajo.

Mis labios recorren ansiosos tu cuello, la curva de tu hombro, hasta llegar a tu níveo pecho.

Sin prisas, dediqué toda mi atención a colmar de mimos esa delicada y deliciosa parte de tu cuerpo.

Los leves suspiros se tornaron apasionados jadeos al introducir el tierno pezón en mi boca, succionando, lamiendo, para después dedicarle las mismas atenciones al otro seno.

Durante tanto tiempo deseé acariciarte de esa forma tan íntima, que ahora que mi fantasía se cumplía, daba gracias a todo ser divino que me escuchara por permitirme vivir ésta experiencia a tu lado, habiendo estado tan cerca de perderte en tantas ocasiones.

_- Esto… no es justo…Darien. Soy la única desnuda aquí._

Apenas y separo un poco mis labios de tu piel para rebatir tu argumento, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa complacida acuda a mi rostro.

_- Pero eso no es del todo cierto, amor._

Y para reafirmar mis palabras, deslizo mis dedos hasta la cinturilla de la ropa interior que aún conservas, dejando que la palma de mi mano se pose ahí, sobre el cálido centro de tu cuerpo. La humedad que percibo bajo mis dedos me confirma que estás lista para mí, y te acaricio levemente, gozando de cómo reaccionas a mí, elevando tus caderas buscando intensificar el roce.

– _Creo que puedo solucionar eso._

Agrego, mientras que jalo la diminuta prenda hacia abajo, hasta que consigo deshacerme de ella.

Tras unos segundos en los que tu respiración pareció detenerse, sentí tus uñas encajarse en mi espalda, lo cual solo aumentó mi excitación.

_- No me refiero a eso... y lo sabes_.

Entonces te incorporas ligeramente para poder hablarme al oído.

_- ¿No vas a complacerme, amado Darien?_

_- Jamás te negaría nada, ni siquiera mi vida. No comenzaré ahora privándote del placer. _

Dicho esto, me separo de ti un momento para ponerme de pie y atender tu petición.

Cuando por fin tu piel y la mía están libres de barreras, extiendo mi mano hacia ti, pidiendo en silencio que te me unas.

_- ¿Mi princesa desea algo más?_

Te digo, estrechando tu cuerpo fuertemente contra el mío, dejándote sentir cuán grande es mi deseo por ti. Tu cuerpo se estremece en respuesta, dominado por el anhelo y la pasión recién descubierta.

_- Todo. Lo deseo todo_.

Reclamas mis labios con un beso, entregando y exigiendo a la vez.

_- Y lo tendrás. Me tendrás a mí, y tú serás mía_.

Continuo hablando mientras mis manos acarician tu espalda, descendiendo hasta tus glúteos.

– _Seremos uno. Ahora._

Con un solo movimiento, elevo tu cuerpo del suelo para poder colocar tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y en ese íntimo abrazo, nuestros sexos se encuentran.

Un grito ahogado emerge de las profundidades de tu garganta ante éste primer contacto.

_- Te amo_.

Fueron las palabras que pronuncié antes de iniciar el sagrado ritual que representa para mí hacer el amor contigo.

Con un suave y lento movimiento, mi virilidad inhiesta comenzó a hundirse en tu cuerpo virginal.

Fue una sensación tan mágica y poderosa… Miles de emociones nuevas y desconocidas nacieron y murieron dentro de mi ser, arrasando con cualquier otro recuerdo, con el más minúsculo pensamiento en el que no estuvieras tú.

Mis labios depositaron pequeños besos en tu cuello, y después se adueñaron de los tuyos con desmesurada pasión.

La misma pasión con la que deseaba perderme dentro de ti.

Más me contenía, pues infinitamente más grande era mi deseo de hacerte disfrutar y darte tanto placer como fuese posible.

Permanecimos así, besándonos, explorándonos, hasta que continuar inmóviles resultó casi agónico para ambos.

Pronuncias mi nombre con la voz teñida de sensualidad, pidiendo por más.

Tus caderas comienzan una erótica danza, llamándome, exigiéndome ir a su encuentro.

Y así, con una profunda embestida, me acerco a la gloria al poseerte por completo.

Arqueas tu espalda hacia atrás, confiando en que te sostendré. Mis manos recorren tu columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo, hasta aferrarse a tus caderas, marcando un ritmo capaz de enloquecernos a ambos.

Fue así que nuestras almas alcanzaron la comunión absoluta guiadas por el placer que nos prodigamos el uno al otro, y cobijadas por la calidez del amor que habita en tu corazón y el mío.

********************

El sonido del timbre me despertó abruptamente.

Era casi el medio día. Jamás me había quedado en la cama hasta tan tarde, pero dormir contigo acurrucada contra mí me regaló el sueño más pacífico de toda mi vida.

Podría acostumbrarme a eso. Pensé, mientras cuidadosamente salía de la cama procurando no despertarte.

Tras vestirme tan rápidamente como pude encontrar las piezas de mi pijama, me dispuse a abrir.

Si no me equivocaba, tras la puerta aguardaba una chispeante rubia que estaría encantada de bombardearte con preguntas indiscretas sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Cuando tuve la idea de llamarla, hace unas cuantas horas, esperaba que pudiera actuar con discreción, tal como se lo había pedido.

Pero con Mina, nunca se podía estar seguro.

Su sonrisa resplandeciente hacía aún más evidente el gesto pícaro en su mirada, que con poco éxito intentaba disimular.

_- ¡Hola Darien! He traído lo que me pediste_.

_- Te lo agradezco mucho Mina. _

_- Oh, no hace falta. Comprendo perfectamente que Serena haya olvidado sus cosas en el templo, tenía otras más…interesantes en mente._

Y enseguida, un guiño cómplice adornó su rostro.

_- Supongo que ella aún sigue durmiendo_.

Agregó, sonriendo en todo momento.

_- Claro, debe estar muy cansada. _

La diversión palpable en su voz comenzaba a incomodarme, y a pesar de eso, seguía pensando que ella era la única a quien podía haber acudido para ese pequeño favor.

_- No hace falta que entremos en detalles. Una vez más, te doy las gracias por traerle a Serena su ropa, pero no pienso discutir éste tema contigo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Oye, tranquilízate, Darien, tampoco es necesario que me hables tan duramente. Me pediste discreción y la tendrás. No me pude resistir a jugar un poco, eso es todo, me disculpo por ello._

Pasó de la diversión a la seriedad en un instante mientras se disculpaba, para inmediatamente volver a hablar con desenfado y dirigirse a la puerta.

_- Dile a Serena que la estaremos esperando en el Crown para comer. _

Ya casi había cruzado el umbral cuando repentinamente pareció recordar algo que había omitido.

_- ¡Ah!, por cierto, le he dicho a las chicas que pasaste por Serena hoy muy temprano para hablar con ella, y que por descuido olvidó su mochila. Así que ustedes decidirán qué tanto quieren contar después._

Me disponía a dar las gracias nuevamente, pero ella me interrumpió restándole importancia al asunto con otra sonrisa.

_- Basta de dar las gracias. Ambos sabemos que ésta era una misión que solo Sailor V, la guardiana del amor, podría realizar. Al menos conmigo te has evitado el sermón a cerca de la responsabilidad y el futuro que las demás te hubieran dado. Eso, sin contar a Haruka, que probablemente habría exigido tu cabeza en bandeja._

_- Mina..._

Esa sola palabra pronunciada en tono contundente bastó para terminar con la conversación.

_- Muy bien, muy bien…me callo. Ya debo irme. Hasta luego, Darien._

Tras cerrar la puerta fui a la habitación a despertarte. La reciente mención de la responsabilidad me recordó que debía hacerlo.

Me senté en la cama y me aproximé para murmurarte al oído.

– _Buenos días, mi bella durmiente. _

Sin abrir los ojos, emitiste un pequeño bostezo.

– _Me parece recordar que a ella la despiertan con un beso. _

– _Claro. Que error tan más grande el mío. Lo intentaré otra vez. _

Posé mis labios sobre los tuyos con ternura, con apenas un leve roce, pero tú convertiste ese beso tranquilo en una tormenta, respondiendo con vehemencia.

Antes de que aquello nos llevara a terrenos más apasionados que ya no podría manejar, me separé un poco, dándote un casto beso en la frente.

_- Me encantaría quedarme en la cama contigo todo el día, cariño. Pero las chicas te esperan en el Crown, debes arreglarte. Y además, hay algo que debo darte. _

Extendí mi mano hacia el buró al lado de la cama, y de ahí tomé una pequeña pastilla que estaba junto a un vaso con agua.

_- Quiero que tomes esto._

Te dije, acercándote el vaso.

_- ¿Qué es? _

Tus ojos denotaban confusión, pero aún así ingeriste la pastilla.

_- Precaución, amor. Lo de anoche podría tener consecuencias. Y tú y yo sabemos que aún no estamos listos para ser padres_.

_- Oh por Dios, es cierto…Rini. _

Te abracé fuertemente buscando aliviar tu preocupación.

_- No es tiempo de que ella vuelva con nosotros_.

_- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?_

_- Setsuna habló conmigo hace algunos días. Ya sabes…Ella cuenta con información privilegiada sobre el futuro. Me advirtió que debía tomar las debidas precauciones si no quería afectar nuestras vidas y las de todos los que nos rodean. ¨Aún no es tiempo de que la Pequeña Dama venga al mundo¨, ésas fueron sus palabras, y después agregó que quería charlar contigo sobre eso._

_- Vaya, así que ella sabía lo que sucedería entre nosotros. Iré a buscarla luego de ver a las chicas. _

_- De acuerdo, ahora levántate. Te he preparado el baño. Hay sales minerales, burbujas y otras esencias aromáticas para que viertas en la tina. Tu ropa está ahí. La ha traído Mina._

_- Muy lindo detalle de tu parte. Eso se merece un premio._

Y entonces volviste a besarme.

Apenas y pude resistirme al elixir de tus besos. Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón palpitando desenfrenado en mi pecho, me puse de pie.

_- Serena Tsukino, será mejor que vayas ahí cuanto antes y cierres esa puerta, antes de que ceda a mi deseo de meterme a la tina contigo._

_- Solo si prometes que en otra ocasión lo harás._

Me miraste fijamente mientras salías de la cama, con las sábanas cubriendo tu desnudez.

_- Lo prometo_.

Levanté la palma de mi mano, para enfatizar lo dicho.

_- Prometo solemnemente que en la brevedad posible haré el amor con mi novia en la bañera y la haré disfrutar y gozar como nunca._

Uniste tu mano a la mía, entrelazando los dedos, y lo mismo hiciste con tu cuerpo, dejándome sentir cada parte de tu preciosa anatomía.

_- Eso basta para convencerme…Por ahora. _

Tras darme un beso fugaz, entraste al baño. Luego de unos segundos, te escuché tararear una canción.

Mientras tanto, abrí varios cajones del guardarropa, buscando lo que usaría aquella tarde para ir a comer.

Más no podía apartar de mi mente la idea de que a solo unos cuantos pasos estabas tú, preparándote para tomar un baño.

Sonreí al imaginar cómo la sábana se deslizaba por tu piel, en cómo las burbujas cubrirían tu cuerpo.

_- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir aquí y hacerme compañía?_

Gritaste desde adentro, para que pudiera oírte.

Al escuchar tu pregunta, consideré la posibilidad de que fueras capaz de leer mis pensamientos, pues eso era exactamente lo que deseaba hacer.

Pero justo ahora no contábamos con el tiempo suficiente para cumplir mi promesa.

_- Seguro, me ducharé después de ti, y cuando ambos estemos listos, iremos al Crown._ Respondí, elevando un poco la voz, al igual que tú hicieras antes.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que permanecimos en silencio.

Empezaba a creer que te habías enfadado debido a mi negativa, cuando volviste a hablar.

_- ¿Darien?_

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Te amo_

Y entonces fui yo quien comenzó a cantar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CELOS, CAPITULO 4**

Una vez que ambos terminaron de arreglarse, partieron hacia el Crown. Darien había aparcado el coche a unas calles del lugar, así que caminaban juntos, tomados de la mano.

Serena lucía resplandeciente, con ése brillo en la mirada imposible de ocultar que brinda el amor en plenitud, y la sonrisa cómplice de quien goza de las mieles de una entrega sin reservas.

Darien sonreía a su vez, al contemplarla.  
Con el sólo hecho de caminar con ella de la mano, con el simple gesto de sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo, capaz de enfrentarse a quien fuera con tal de no soltarla nunca.

Sí. La amaba.  
Y tenía la fortuna de saberse correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Al detenerse unos segundos para cruzar la acera, Serena apretó su mano con mayor fuerza y sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, diciéndole en silencio algo que hacía que una maravillosa calidez inundara su pecho.  
Y así, en silencio también, como muchas otras veces, con la mirada respondió al llamado del corazón de su princesa.

La luz del semáforo cambió, y siguieron adelante.  
Eran unos cuantos metros ya los que los separaban del sitio. La breve caminata traería como consecuencia unos minutos de retraso, pero por ésta vez, sus modales de caballero le cedían con gusto su lugar al hombre enamorado, pues Darien atesoraba cada segundo a solas con su amada.

El Crown estaba lleno, al ser un fin de semana por la tarde, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.  
Por suerte las demás chicas habían llegado primero y ya los esperaban, con sus lugares apartados.

Tras saludarlas a todas y preguntarles qué deseaban tomar, Darien dejó a Serena con sus amigas y se dirigió a buscar a Andrew.

A penas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzaron los comentarios, algo que Serena veía venir desde que supo que Mina le había llevado su ropa al departamento.

- _Creo que debemos agradecerle a Darien que se llevara a la Serena Triste y nos devolviera a la Serena Feliz. ¡Estás radiante!  
_Exclamó contenta Lita.

- _¡Es el poder del Amor!  
_Intervino Mina, con entusiasmo, guiñándole un ojo a la otra rubia en señal de complicidad.

- _Prefiero a la Serena tonta Serena de siempre a la gris y callada que tuvimos hasta anoche.  
_Acotó Rei.

- _Lamento si mi actitud provocó que se preocuparan._ Dijo Serena. – _Parece que para todos era obvio que algo no iba bien, menos para mí._

- _Tan obvio como el hecho de que ahora las cosas entre Darien y tú están muuuy bien_. Señaló Mina, haciendo un sugerente énfasis en el "muy bien".

- _Pues… verás… Nosotros…_  
Comenzó a decir entrecortada y dubitativamente la aludida, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

- _Con saber que estás feliz al lado de Darien es suficiente, no hacen falta más detalles._  
Acudió la peliazul al rescate de su amiga.

- _Habla por ti, Ami, sólo por ti. Unos cuantos detalles, sólo eso pido._

- _Mina…_  
Pronunciaron todas las demás, al unísono, en tono de advertencia.

- _Está bien, está bien, pero agradezcan que no soy un gato, o la curiosidad me mataría ahora mismo…. ¿Y qué haremos hoy?_ Preguntó, cambiando de tema con resignación.  
_- Escuché que en el Centro Comercial abrirán una nueva boutique por la tarde. Podríamos ir. Necesito un vestido nuevo para una audición la próxima semana.  
_  
- _Yo también necesito comprar algunas cosas, vayamos._  
Apoyó Lita.

- _Muy bien, entonces, después de comer nos vamos de compras.  
_Anunció Ami con entusiasmo.

-_ A ver los escaparates, querrás decir. Pero primero comemos, muero de hambre_.  
Y para que no hubiera duda alguna de sus palabras, del estómago de Serena se dejaron escuchar peculiares ruidos que provocaron que todas rieran.

Cuando las risas cesaron, Serena buscó a Darien con la mirada, pues quizás necesitaría ayuda para llevar las bebidas de todas a la mesa.  
Tras un breve momento, pudo verlo aún junto a la barra, pero no era con Andrew con quien hablaba, sino con una chica que ella no conocía.

- _¿Pasa algo, Serena?  
_Inquirió Mina, al notar que miraba en una dirección tan fijamente.

- _Nada, es que Darien no ha vuelto y pensaba en ir a ayudarle con las bebidas, y ahora veo porqué ha tardado._

- Mmmmmm no sé quién es, pero, es linda. No se ve de nuestra edad… ¿Será alguien de la Universidad?

- No lo sé, él rara vez me habla sobre sus compañeros.

- ¡Oh! Viene hacía acá.

Y rápidamente ambas voltearon hacia otro lado para no ponerse en evidencia.

Darien avanzaba hacia la mesa llevando consigo una charola con las bebidas. Hábilmente, caminó entre la gente sin derramar el contenido de una sola de las copas.

- _¿Seguro que no fuiste un mesero experto en la otra vida? _  
Comentó Rei.

- _No que yo sepa. Al menos hasta ahora._  
Bromeó el recién llegado y comenzó a colocar las bebidas sobre la mesa.

- _Darien, iremos al centro comercial más tarde, ¿nos acompañas?  
_Inquirió Serena cuando su novio se sentó a su lado.

- _Tendrán que disculparme, debo organizar algunas cosas en el departamento, me quedaré aquí con ustedes sólo un rato más._

- _Pero… Yo creí que pasaríamos el día juntos._  
Se lamentó Serena, haciendo un puchero.

_- No pongas ésa cara. Te lo compensaré, lo prometo.  
_Dicho esto, Darien besa tiernamente a su amada en gesto conciliador.

- _Serena, estarás con nosotras. Eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?  
_Bromeó Mina, aligerando el momento.

Siguieron charlando durante casi una hora, tras lo cual Darien se excusó y dejó la mesa. Serena lo acompañó hasta donde había dejado aparcado el coche.

_- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? Puedo ir a ayudarte.  
_  
_- No te preocupes, no es necesario._

- _Pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo._ Se quejó ella, apesadumbrada. _– Quiero…  
_  
Entonces guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Un profundo sonrojo que a Darien le pareció encantador adornó sus mejillas.

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo quiero?_  
Le dijo, abrazándola y murmurándole al oído, en un tono que provocó que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza._ – Sí, apuesto que lo sabes. Y me lo darás. Y yo te daré lo que quieres.  
_Añadió, y posó fugaz y abrasadoramente sus labios sobre el blanco cuello, haciéndola temblar_.  
– Espera, amor mío. Valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro._  
Se despidió con un suave beso en los labios, dejando a Serena como en una nube, mientras lo observaba subir al coche y marcharse.

Al volver al Crown, Serena se aproximó a la barra, y tras una muy breve charla con la que pretendió disimular su curiosidad, le preguntó a Andrew lo que deseaba saber.

_- ¿Conoces a ésa chica con la que hablaba Darien hace un rato?_

- La he visto por aquí en varias ocasiones. Creo que es su compañera en alguna clase. A veces estudian juntos. Parece agradable.

"Sí, cómo no"

Pensó Serena.

_- Ah, ya veo. ¿Me sirves otra malteada de chocolate, por favor? _ Dijo, en cambio.  
_  
- Claro, dame un minuto._

Cuando Andrew le entregó la bebida, regresó a la mesa con sus amigas.

No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían. Su mente estaba ocupada, tratando de descifrar el porqué Darien no había aceptado que lo acompañara a su departamento.

_"No es que deba pasar cada minuto de su tiempo libre conmigo…Y si va a estar ocupado… bueno, creo que lo hubiera distraído."_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo nuevamente al imaginar lo que estaría haciendo con su novio de estar junto a él en ése preciso instante.  
Recordaba muy bien cada caricia, cada beso compartido, ¡Oh sí!, lo recordaba demasiado bien.

_- ¿Serena? ¿Me escuchaste? No sé qué te diría Darien al despedirse, pero te ha dejado fuera de éste mundo. Nos vamos al Centro Comercial, anda, apúrate. Las demás ya se nos adelantaron._

Rei le hablaba medio en regaño, medio en broma, tratando de contener la sonrisa ante la expresión de su amiga. La verdad es que estaba feliz por ella.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la Boutique cuya inauguración se estaba celebrando, se abrieron paso entre la multitud de mujeres que habían acudido más temprano y recorrieron el lugar emocionadas cual niño que contempla una juguetería por primera vez.

Mina y Lita tomaron un vestido cada una y entraron a los probadores. Ami había tomado asiento y se disponía a leer un libro que traía en el bolso mientras esperaba, y Rei seguía debatiéndose entre dos prendas que habían llamado su atención.

Serena ni siquiera tenía interés en probarse nada, estaba pendiente de su celular.  
Desde hace un rato le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Darien y aún no respondía.  
Pasaron los minutos. Nada.  
Le llamó al departamento. Sólo para escuchar la grabación de la contestadora ¿Si estaba ahí, por qué no atendía el teléfono?.. ¿Acaso la estaba evadiendo? _"Serena tonta, claro que no, él no es así"_.  
Quería creerle a ésa vocecilla en su cabeza, pero, el que tampoco obtuviera respuesta en el celular no ayudaba en tal propósito.

- _Chicas, debo irme, surgió algo. Las veo luego.  
_Les informó escuetamente a sus amigas, y se marchó tan rápido que ninguna alcanzó a preguntar nada.

Una vez fuera, Serena comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por la calle, y aún así, sentía que no avanzaba lo suficientemente aprisa.

El tren de sus pensamientos seguía su propio rumbo, un tanto descarrilado.

¿Y si estaba armando un drama donde no lo había?  
¿Y si lo único que conseguía era que Darien se molestara con ella por pensar en tonterías?  
Aunque, para ella no era una tontería el no poder localizarlo.  
Y sí, sería un tanto cursi presentarse así nada más con la excusa de que lo extrañaba, cuando habían estado juntos a penas unas horas antes.

Tras tomar el Metro y caminar un poco más, llegó al edificio.

El corazón le latía acelerado, respiraba agitadamente.

Solamente unos cuantos pasos la separaban de su puerta.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo en cuanto abriera? Tentador, bastante tentador.  
¿Bombardearlo con preguntas cuando lo tuviera en frente? No, por mucho que deseara acabar con la duda, ésa no era la mejor forma.

Detuvo sus cuestionamientos al ver que la puerta se abría y Darien se despedía de alguien, una chica, quien lo miraba con fascinación y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sí, él tenía ése efecto, no podía culparla por eso.

_"Es la misma de hace rato, en el Crown"_, pensó al reconocerla.

Abrazaba varios libros contra su pecho.

_"He ahí la excusa"_, dedujo, mientras la veía sonreírle una última vez antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Entonces ella se percató de su presencia y también le sonrió, aunque obviamente no con el mismo gesto encantador que a Darien.  
Al pasar a su lado, Serena simplemente la observó con inevitable recelo y se siguió de largo, Darien la había visto, así que continuaba en la entrada.

- _¿Ocurre algo? Iba a llamarte más tarde.  
_  
Le preguntó, algo intrigado por la visita.

_- No, nada.  
_  
Por el tono en que lo había dicho y ante tan pocas palabras, Darien supo que se trataba de uno de esos "Nada" que significan "Todo".

Ya en la sala, le ofreció algo de beber, a lo que ella respondió un "No, gracias" que reafirmó su teoría.

_- ¿Segura que no pasa nada?  
_  
Cuestionó una vez más mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. La sintió tensa. Pero él sabía muy bien como remediar eso.

La estrechó amorosamente entre sus brazos, y con movimientos suaves acarició su espalda, para relajarla.  
Posó sus labios sobre los de ella tiernamente, fue un roce sutil, al que ella respondió con un suspiro, aunque mantenía los brazos a sus costados.

Sus manos pasaron de su espalda a su rostro, sentía el calor de sus mejillas bajo las palmas.  
Gentilmente, besó su frente, sus párpados cerrados, el mentón, y nuevamente sus labios, ésta vez con mayor vehemencia.  
Ella se abandonó a sus caricias, correspondió al beso y se aferró a su cintura, como si de pronto se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas.

Por un momento sólo se escucharon sus respiraciones entrecortadas, hasta que separándose un poco, él rompió el silencio.

- _¿Me dirás qué es lo que sucede, o tendré que torturarte con besos hasta que decidas hablar?_

Y, sencilla y magistralmente, comenzó con la "tortura".

Beso a beso, sus labios se deslizaron hasta su cuello, abrasando su blanca piel en el trayecto.

Un suspiro tras otro se le escapaba a la rubia ante la audacia de ésos labios enloquecedores.

Tuvo el deseo de acariciarlo, de meter las manos bajo su camisa y perderse en el calor de su piel.

Pero él no se lo permitió. No.

Le sujetó ambas manos, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, y tras dedicarle una sonrisa mortalmente seductora, le susurró al oído.

_- No has respondido a mi pregunta.  
_  
Y enseguida ella sintió sus dientes clavarse ligeramente en su cuello, no tan fuerte como para causarle dolor, pero sí lo bastante para hacerla temblar de placer.

Le pareció que se movían. Él había dado algunos pasos, y por inercia ella también. Ahora estaba de espaldas contra la pared.

Entre Darien y la pared.

Era su prisionera.

No podía tocarlo, y cuando hizo ademán de querer besarlo, él se alejó, y nuevamente le sonrió, con ése gesto tan sensual, tan suyo.

Con un hábil movimiento, llevó los brazos por sobre su cabeza, le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos, y con la que tenía libre se dedicó a atormentarla, a tocarla con tal sutileza, que a ella los suaves roces le parecieron como aleteo de mariposas sobre su piel.  
Uno de los dedos masculinos vagaba, como por descuido, entre sus pechos, a penas delineando sus redondas formas, provocando que ansiara más, mucho más.

_- ¿Y bien?_

Cuestionó él, cerca de sus labios, pero sin tocarlos. Ella sólo percibió su cálido aliento.

_"¿Y bien, qué?"_ Fue todo lo que Serena pudo articular en su mente, se sentía deliciosamente perdida. _"Ah, sí. Lo que sucede. Eso"_ Reaccionó tras unos segundos.

_- Quería verte._  
Respondió finalmente, casi sin voz.

_- Cariño, dime algo que no sepa._  
Dijo Darien a su vez, mientras desabrochaba el primer botón de su blusa_. - ¿Qué más?_ Insistió sin darle tregua.

_- Ésa chica…_  
Contestó en un murmullo.

_"¡Bingo!"  
_Exclamó él para sus adentros.

_- Sentí curiosidad… Cuando te vi con ella._  
Continuó como pudo, ante el ardor de sus caricias y el deseo creciente en su interior.

_- ¿Curiosidad, sólo eso?_

No se lo iba a poner fácil, le resultaba obvio.  
Y como ya no podía más, y comenzaba a dudar entre matarlo a besos o simplemente matarlo, Serena cedió y admitió lo que la había llevado hasta ahí, a regañadientes.

_- ¡Estaba celosa! Eso es lo que sucede. Ahora, ¿podrías…? ¿Por favor, puedes…?  
_  
Darien no necesitaba más palabras para entender cómo terminaban ésas preguntas. Él deseaba lo mismo. Con aquél juego ambos habían sido torturados por su pasión.

_- Sshhht…_ Murmuró, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre los temblorosos labios.

Él dejó que su dedo fuera trazando líneas invisibles sobre el lienzo en blanco de su tersa piel. Bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, el valle entre sus senos.  
Por fin, Serena pudo sentir la anhelada caricia en sus pechos, que subían y bajaban al compás de su agitada respiración.

_- Espera, amor mío, será pronto, te lo aseguro._

La voz teñida de excitación de Darien le llegó como entre sueños. "Pronto", había dicho. Ella quería gritar, exigirle con urgencia que la tocara más profundamente, sin embargo, su garganta sólo emitía gemidos ahogados cargados de ansiedad.

_- ¡Darien, oh Darien! ¡Me enloqueces!  
_  
Un fuerte estremecimiento lo cimbró por completo al escucharla pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera tan sensual.  
La hoguera de su pasión había rebasado sus límites, arrasando con toda intención de contenerse.  
La besó como si con ello se le fuera el último aliento, casi con desesperación. Luego, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, con la mirada fija el uno en el otro, llena de amor y de promesas.

Una vez ahí, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, la cual estaba entreabierta.  
Serena había estado ahí antes, ése mismo día, pero al encender la luz, tuvo ante sus ojos una vista completamente distinta.

Observó emocionada las flores que adornaban cada superficie plana: rosas rojas, siempre cómplices de su amado.  
Un delicioso aroma llenaba el ambiente, proveniente de unas varas de incienso cuyo olor exótico y misterioso la hacía pensar en historias tan excitantes como prohibidas.

Tras otro beso de su amado, se encontró de pie, contemplando aquel pequeño paraíso que él había creado para los dos.  
Una suave melodía aumentó el deleite de sus sentidos, cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención.

_**"Don't go changing to try and please me  
You never let me down before  
Don't imagine you're too familiar  
And I don't see you anymore"**_

Sintió a Darien tras de sí, abrazándola por la cintura, y recargó su cuerpo en el suyo. Se dejó llevar por la música y sus caricias.

Despacio, él le desabrochó el resto de los botones de la blusa e hizo lo propio con el cierre de su falda, la cual se deslizó por sus largas piernas hasta caer al suelo.  
La blusa le hizo compañía a dicha prenda a los pocos instantes.  
Entonces Darien se colocó frente a ella, se agachó y le quitó los zapatos y las medias. Se levantó y volvió a abrazarla.

_**"I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble  
We never could have come this far  
I took the good times, I'll take the bad times  
I'll take you just the way you are"**_

Estar así entre sus brazos, era mágico.  
¡Lo amaba tanto!  
Y en ése momento la hacía sentir como un ser divino al cual le rendía tributo con cada beso, con cada caricia.  
Y ella le correspondería entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ése amor.  
Porque gracias a él, ahora sabía que el entregarse iba más allá del mero significado de ésa palabra, era darlo todo de sí, rindiéndose a sus sentidos, confiándole su corazón, su cuerpo sin restricciones.  
Porque sus almas eran una sola, y su amor lo era todo.

Abrió los ojos al sentirse despojada de su tacto.

Él la contemplaba, con absoluta adoración en su mirada.

Volvió a besarla, con tanta ternura ésta vez que la conmovió profundamente.

Se acercó a su oído, y le dijo lo que de alguna manera ella siempre intuyó, pero no podía terminar de creer del todo, algo que en ocasiones necesitaba saber sin lugar a dudas, porque el no tener la certeza dolía.

- _Te amo tal y como eres._

Había pronunciado ésas palabras casi al unísono de la canción.  
Era el momento perfecto.

_**"I love you just the way you are"**_

Y así, Darien desvaneció toda duda y temor, colmó su alma de un regocijo indescriptible, haciéndola temblar al tocarla, y a la vez, dándole una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que poseía.

Sin interrumpir ése glorioso beso, llevó sus manos a su espalda, y tras luchar un breve instante con el broche del sostén, la liberó de la prenda de encaje blanco.

Si besarla era la gloria para sus labios, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo era ambrosía para sus pupilas.

La pasión comenzaba a ganarle la partida, tuvo que admitir Darien al darse cuenta de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente al posarse sobre las caderas de su princesa para despojarla de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Jaló el encaje hacia abajo, muy despacio, para acariciarla a la vez.

Finalmente estaba desnuda, en cuerpo y alma. Y era suya. Para siempre.

- _Princesa, es su turno. Soy todo suyo.  
_  
La voz le había salido ronca, desbordante de pasión.

Ahora era Serena quien temblaba al intentar desabrocharle la camisa.

Le pareció que tardó una eternidad hasta que pudo sentir sus dedos jugueteando sobre su piel, acariciando su torso y su espalda, como quien reconoce un terreno inexplorado.

Al igual que él había batallado con el sostén, ella lo hacía con el cinturón.  
El gesto en su rostro, mezcla de concentración y frustración, le provocó una sonrisa.  
Pero cuando ella logró su objetivo y sus manos se colaron bajo la cinturilla de los bóxers, dejo de sonreír.

Con sumo cuidado le bajó la prenda hasta que por sí sola se deslizó hasta sus pies.

Y ahí estaba, desnudo, enhiesto. A su merced.

No había más timidez en sus caricias, lo recorrió por entero.  
Sus manos vagaron libres por su anatomía, dejándolo al borde del placer, sin lanzarlo por completo al precipicio del éxtasis.

Una vez más, se besaron con ímpetu desenfrenado.

Fue entonces que Darien abandonó su autocontrol y dejó que su deseo tomara el mando.

Se colocó un preservativo que había dejado en la repisa, tomó su sitio entre las piernas de la mujer que tanto amaba, la levantó en vilo y la colocó en el lugar preciso, sujetándola, aprisionándola contra la pared, y así, con una primera embestida, su carne se perdió dentro de su cuerpo.

Por un instante ambos contuvieron el aliento, inmóviles, subyugados por la sensación de ser el uno del otro.

Luego, enloquecieron de amor y de lujuria, sus cuerpos unidos iniciaron un cadencioso vaivén, moviéndose uno contra otro, el uno para el otro, se arrojaron con gusto a las llamas del placer, y ardieron en gozo, siendo uno solo.

El incienso casi se había agotado por completo. La música no se escuchaba más.

Exhaustos pero felices, Serena y Darien seguían abrazados, desnudos y temblorosos tras su apasionada entrega.

Cuando recuperó las energías, él volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos y la metió en la tina. Se acomodó a su espalda, y ella se acurrucó, como si estuvieran en la cama, pero ésta vez el agua tibia los cobijaría.

Darien tomó el jabón líquido y comenzó a masajear dulcemente sus hombros, su espalda, y ella suspiró, sintiéndose relajada.  
Dedicó las mismas atenciones a su cuello, a sus pechos, y tomando una esponja suave, volvió a mimar cada parte de su cuerpo. Serena se recargó sobre su pecho, posó su cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos.

Permanecieron así largo rato, y cuando sintió que el agua se había puesto fría, Darien se dispuso a ayudarla a salir y arroparla, pero antes le dijo al oído:

_- ¿Estás dormida?  
_  
_- No. Creo que sueño despierta, y vivo mi sueño cada día contigo._

Al escuchar su respuesta, él sonrió, sintiéndose pleno.

_- Tienes razón, porque tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad._

**¡Gracias a todas por leer!**

Mi querida Usagi B, espero te haya gustado tu regalo :)


End file.
